


was it what you wanted

by foreverautumn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Clothed Sex, Desperation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn, Shameless Smut, Yeah it worked its way in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverautumn/pseuds/foreverautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shit," he hisses, rutting his hips forward into Eren’s hand, the friction of his pants against his erection combined with Eren’s frantic rubbing making him grit his teeth. It’s almost painful, and he digs his nails into Eren’s arm, though not hard enough to make him stop, because fuck, if he stops, Levi’s going to kill him.</p>
<p>"Is this how you want it?" Eren murmurs hoarsely, pressing the heel of his hand roughly into Levi’s cock, making his eyes roll back. "You wanna make a mess in your pants for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	was it what you wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted porn one night and this was the result.

The door is hastily slammed shut, the sound unnecessarily loud, most likely from the force of both he and Eren working to close it with their mouths still attached. There is a pause after the jarring slam where they simply look at each other, and Levi feels the anticipation course through his veins once more, his skin hot and his fingers itching. Eren’s gaze does nothing to lessen the desire that’s left him half-hard while stumbling around blindly until he and Eren had somehow managed to reach his quarters.

Levi grunts as he’s pressed none too gently into the wall, Eren’s hands running over him, fluttering across his arms, his chest, his stomach, before boldly rubbing at his crotch.

"Shit," he hisses, rutting his hips forward into Eren’s hand, the friction of his pants against his erection combined with Eren’s frantic rubbing making him grit his teeth. It’s almost painful, and he digs his nails into Eren’s arm, though not hard enough to make him stop, because fuck, if he stops, Levi’s going to kill him.

"Is this how you want it?" Eren murmurs hoarsely, pressing the heel of his hand roughly into Levi’s cock, making his eyes roll back. "You wanna make a mess in your pants for me?"

"Fuck you," Levi spits, even as he wraps a hand around Eren’s wrist to keep him from moving away. Eren’s lips curl slightly, a nice pink color starting to creep into his cheeks, and Levi jerks his other hand forward to grip at Eren’s cock. He pushes and prods unforgivingly, enough so that Eren makes a strange sound in his throat and his own pace falters against Levi.

Levi’s cock throbs and he moans, dropping to his knees and digging his nails into the curves of Eren’s hips, pressing the flat of his tongue over the heated bulge in Eren’s pants. Eren lets out a strangled cry, his hands clamping down around Levi’s shoulders.

"Is this what you want?" Levi asks, carefully licking and prodding at the increasingly wet spot on Eren’s pants. Eren either can’t or won’t answer, hips gently pushing forward and soft whimpers escaping his mouth. The material isn’t very pleasant against his tongue, but Levi is incredibly horny and finds it hard to care about the scratchy feeling right now.

"Can you come just from this? You slut." Levi wraps his lips lightly around the bulge of Eren’s straining cock, digging the tip of his tongue into the hardness. He glances up to see Eren’s whole face is red now, whether it’s from Levi’s words or actions, he isn’t sure, but it sure makes a nice sight, as does the way his eyebrows twitch and the way his mouth trembles with each heaving breath he takes.

Levi slides a hand down Eren’s thigh, running his nails into the dip of his crotch as he continues working at Eren with his mouth. He can feel Eren’s cock twitching, can see the shakiness in his legs, and it only spurs Levi on even more. “Such a disgrace,” he whispers, exhaling on the wet stain at the same time he presses his fingers against Eren’s balls.

"Levi," Eren moans, the sound desperate and needy as he tosses his head back, hands trembling where they grasp at Levi’s shoulders. Levi presses roughly against Eren again, mouthing him as he brings his other hand downward to clumsily stroke his own cock. "Don’t," Eren croaks, and Levi pauses to look up at him.

"I want to do it," he says, eyes glazed over yet somehow still remaining intense. Levi’s considering telling him to shut up, but then Eren lifts his foot and presses the tip of his boot below Levi’s hand, into the skin behind his balls, making Levi groan and tip forward slightly.

"You… piece of shit," he mutters even as his hips move in tiny circles as Eren keeps rubbing his boot back and forth, along his balls and back, across his hole which twitches pathetically at the stimulation. Eren uses his hold on Levi’s shoulders to keep himself upright, and Levi finds himself grasping at Eren’s hips again to keep from slamming down like some wanton whore and rutting against Eren’s foot.

He needs to stop those distracting motions, so he leans in and licks at Eren’s cock, running his teeth lightly across the protruding erection and earning a loud hiss and a faceful of damp fabric. Levi leans back in disgust, slapping his palm against Eren’s ass; the startled yelp sends a jolt of arousal to his already aching cock, and he somehow manages to stop himself from grinding against Eren’s boot. “Don’t do that,” he admonishes, glaring up at Eren, Eren with his glassy eyes and red face and red mouth, fine white teeth digging into his lips as he gazes at Levi like he’s never wanted anything more than to be sucked at through his pants until he comes.

Truthfully, right now, Levi wouldn’t mind that, wouldn’t mind Eren’s boot rubbing at him until he makes a mess of his pants, but he’s desperate for other things, too. Levi kneads his fingers into Eren’s ass, smirking at the way Eren’s whole body seems to jerk before he tries to keep himself standing straight. “What do you want, huh?” he asks, rubbing the side of his cheek next to the spot where Eren would most appreciate the touch. “You’re filthy. You want to come like this?”

Eren whines then, hands disappearing from his shoulders only to fix themselves in Levi’s hair, nails skittering against his scalp as Eren clumsily falls to his knees, leaning forward to press a sloppy kiss against Levi’s mouth. Levi wants to pull away but ends up pressing into it, hands cupping Eren’s jaw as the heat of his lips makes Levi’s stomach squirm.

"I don’t care," Eren mumbles, one hand traveling down Levi’s back to tease at the hem of his pants. "I’ll come in my pants," he continues, lips fluttering against the side of Levi’s neck, "I’ll come with your mouth on me, or your hand…" Levi tries to stifle a grunt as Eren suddenly presses his hips forward, their cocks rubbing against each other. "I’ll come from your cock rubbing at me." Eren licks a path up behind Levi’s ear, and he’s unable to hold back his moan. "Or from you looking at me, from the sounds you make," he murmurs, breath hot, and Levi tilts his head back as that warm tongue keeps prodding at the skin behind his ear.

"Liar," Levi breathes, trailing his fingers along the slope of Eren’s neck. "You want more than that, I can feel it." And he can, can feel it in the hardness of the cock rutting against his own, can feel it in the urgency of Eren’s lips. He doesn’t try to hold back his moans anymore, knowing it will catch Eren off guard, and he’s not disappointed.

Well, he is initially when his back hits the floor and Eren clambers on top of him, kneeing him in the side. “Sorry,” he huffs quickly, cheeks flushed and eyes bright, and he sets about trying to kiss the scowl off of Levi’s face, which he isn’t about to let happen. He tilts his head to the side and eventually resorts to pushing Eren away with his hand.

"Not until you tell me what you want," he says, letting his fingers trace Eren’s lips slowly before moving them away. Eren leans over him even more, hot breath fanning over his face, a hand carefully working itself in between Levi’s legs. He bites his lip and snaps his head back, the thump enough to make even Eren wince. Without a word he slips a hand back to cradle Levi’s head in a surprisingly tender gesture, halting the tirade Levi had been prepared to unleash.

"I wasn’t lying," Eren murmurs, kissing Levi’s chin. He wants to knee Eren in the gut but the hand on his dick is moving again, so he refrains. "I don’t care, you…" Eren’s fingers rub against his scalp, and if he were a lesser man Levi might have mewled. "You drive me crazy."

Levi’s about had enough of all this, and fuck, if Eren wants to rut against him like a horny idiot and ruin their clothes, then Levi really can’t say that he minds all that much. He does have one stipulation, however, which he voices as he snakes a hand around to grip at Eren’s ass and pull their hips flush together.

"Not on the fucking floor."

Eren stares at him confusedly for a long moment, breathing heavily, until Levi smacks his butt again, lighter this time. “Hey—!” Eren yelps, neck flushing in an interesting way, and Levi’s really tempted to do it again, but Eren seems to have processed what he’d said, and he’s currently yanking him up off of the floor like he’s a doll.

Levi grunts in displeasure but doesn’t fight it as Eren leads them over to the narrow couch, where he unceremoniously shoves Levi down and crawls over him again. This time, Levi does knee him, snapping, “Learn some control, idiot.” Eren looks wounded for but a moment, his eyes turning playful as his fingers start working at the front of Levi’s pants.

"Are you impatient, sir?" he asks coyly, and fuck, if this moron is wiggling his eyebrows Levi really is going to have to kill him. He still really wants to get off though, so he closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to see it.

"What would you do if I were?" he murmurs, rolling his hips upward and running his nails along Eren’s back. The fingers stutter for a moment where Eren’s trying to get his pants open, and then with a few frenzied motions he gets the task completed. "Good boy," Levi says, patting Eren’s behind, opening his eyes to watch Eren’s reaction. His cheeks flush and his gaze leaves Levi’s face, but the twitch of his cock against Levi is enough of a reaction if those other actions hadn’t been.

"Is that what you want?" Levi breathes into Eren’s neck, teasingly running his hands along the sides of Eren’s legs. "Do you want me to tell you how good you are? Huh?" Eren is frozen above him, noisy breaths cutting through the room, and Levi chuckles softly and leans back to look at his face. He seems conflicted, and Levi takes pity on him. "It’s alright, never mind."

If this kind of talk is going to turn Eren into a statue then Levi hardly thinks it’s worth it. But then Eren surprises him, leaning forward and murmuring, “No, it’s… Say whatever you want to me.”

Levi feels his stomach clench up and his blood seems to run hot; suddenly, all he really wants is Eren’s hand in his pants, which he attempts to communicate by slamming his lips against Eren’s and wiggling his hips.

Eren really is a good boy, working his hand into Levi’s pants and gripping his cock even as he kisses Levi with fervor. “That’s right,” Levi croons breathlessly against Eren’s lips, cock jumping in Eren’s hand as he watches those eyes darken with arousal. “You know just what to do, don’t you?” he encourages, and Eren does know, letting out a stuttered breath before he tips forward and kisses Levi again, hand urgently running over his cock as he grinds his own erection into Levi’s thigh.

The kisses turn sloppy, and through the pleasurable haze settling over his mind Levi murmurs, “Fuck, you dream about your hand on my cock, don’t you?” Eren whimpers against his jaw, hand twisting, thumb brushing against the tip of his dick and making him moan. “Such a good boy.” The words are still strange on his tongue, but he doesn’t mind saying them, doesn’t mind how hard Eren’s cock feels as it ruts into his leg.

"This is how you wanted it all along, huh?" Levi asks, working his hand down so he can rub harshly at Eren’s cock, and the keening noise Eren makes almost sends Levi over the edge. "Wanted… my cock in your hand, wanted me…" He moans as Eren’s hand moves faster, eyes fluttering shut as he feels the burn start to build in his belly. "Wanted me to fucking _praise_ you, for making me come.”

Levi is startled by the way Eren jerks against him, and the mild dampness his fingers are pressing into turns into a full-on wetness, making his brows furrow even as his dick throbs in Eren’s hand. “Just from that? Disgusting,” he chides, rubbing his fingers over the warm wetness despite his words.

Eren pulls back suddenly, and Levi watches in a daze as he slides down, face close to Levi’s cock. “I want you to come down my throat, is that disgusting?” Eren asks hoarsely, and Levi can’t respond, too busy biting his lip and digging his hands into Eren’s shoulders as he wraps his lips around Levi’s dick.

He already knows he’s not going to last, already wound up tight as a spring, and the wet heat is too much, too good, and Eren’s wasting no time, twirling his tongue and sucking, and fuck, he must really be desperate for Levi to come down his throat just like he’d said. Eren looks up at him then, eyes droopy and wet with his mouth full of Levi’s cock, and that’s the last thing he sees as his eyes clamp shut and his back bows off the couch, Eren’s lips still wrapped around him as he comes.

The moment his body stops trembling, Levi falls down bonelessly, not at all surprised to feel Eren slump on top of him. He should kick him because it’s hard enough trying to catch his breath as it is, but instead he shifts his head to the side so Eren can press his face into his neck more comfortably.

"How was it?" Eren mumbles sleepily, the gentle brush of his lips making Levi’s skin erupt in goosebumps. It’s an exceedingly dumb question, and if Eren can’t figure even that much out, Levi really is going to have to kick him off of the couch.

He doesn’t, though, deciding to give Eren an actual answer. Levi’s lips curl into a smirk as he pats Eren’s behind, smirk turning wider at the way Eren jolts against him. “Good,” he says simply, turning the touch into a caress. Eren attempts to muffle a small sound in Levi’s neck, but fails miserably, just as he fails to hide his growing hardness with an awkward shuffling of his hips.

Levi wonders if they’ll be able to make it out of their clothes this time, but isn’t able to voice the question as Eren’s lips meet his once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't gonna post this here but I decided what the hell. XD I really like desperate, needy, still-clothed sex, which is what I started out wanting to write. It all got kind of out of hand from there.
> 
> I worry that my smut is kind of boring, because I usually end up writing the things I like all the time, whoops...
> 
> Thank you for reading, as always ;v;!


End file.
